


I Need A Drink

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ambassadors' aides all together in one fanfic? Can only mean trouble!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think putting these three together would be pretty…interesting. We had a scene between Vir and Lennier in S2, but that was it. Set any time in S1. Also might be a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Vir approached the Zocalo muttering to himself, his gait even more agitated than normal as he cursed his employer to Centauri Prime and back. Londo had never been particularly easy to work for, but sometimes, like that day, Vir wanted to kill him. He was so busy being twitchy that he didn't look to see who else was at the bar as he plonked himself on a stool and ordered a drink.

"What do you want?" the bartender asked in a slightly bored voice.

Vir attempted a glare, and it seemed to work surprisingly well. "I don't care. As long as it's alcoholic, I don't care."

The bartender raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing, returning a moment later with a drink. "How's that?"

Vir sipped it, thought about it, then downed the whole thing in one. "Perfect. More, please."

"You got it," the bartender replied, slightly amused.

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Na'Toth didn't normally frequent such places, but at that moment in time, she wanted to be as far away from Ambassador G'Kar as possible. For such a high ranking member of the Narn Regime, he was almost impossible to work for at times, and had the most annoying habit of whining like a pouchling.

"Here you go," the bartender said, replenishing Na'Toth's drink.

She didn't answer him; she was too busy scowling at who had just joined the drinking establishment. Na'Toth had nothing personal against Vir Cotto, but he was Centauri and that was reason enough to dislike him. Plus he cowered at the slightest noise; she reasoned a faint breeze would knock him over, and a pin dropping would probably give him a heart attack.

Sensing someone was looking at him, Vir looked up curiously, and locked eyes briefly with Na'Toth. His eyebrows rose and he quickly dropped his gaze back to the bar top, his hands fidgeting nervously with his glass. It wasn't that he didn't like Na'Toth, but she was a Narn and they seemed to have developed an inbred hate of all Centauri. Not that Vir could blame them; he just hoped they wouldn't take their grudge out on him.

After a moment, he decided that a drink to calm himself probably hadn't been the best idea and made his mind to leave as soon as his glass was empty. Unfortunately, everyone else had other ideas.

Someone bumped into Na'Toth, by accident, but instead of apologising, decided to try and hit on her. Na'Toth, of course, responded accordingly, but refrained from killing him; she remembered humans frowned on that kind of thing, and an inevitable brawl started.

"Shouldn't we call security?" Vir asked the bartender, who just stood watching.

"What for?"

"Well…to help."

The bartender looked at him. "Help who, exactly?"

Vir had to admit he had a point. Na'Toth was quite capably holding her own against five attackers, and it looked like the fight was about the come to an end when Vir spotted a sixth assailant coming up behind the Narn. He didn't think she had seen or sensed him, or he didn't want to shout, so Vir did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a bottle from the bar, rushed up behind the attacker, and smacked him over the head.

Na'Toth, hearing the noise, spun round and stared at Vir in surprise. "What did you do?" she asked.

Vir blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to revive him so you can knock him out yourself?"

Despite herself, Na'Toth smiled. "That won't be necessary…this time. Just try not to do it again."

"I'll do my best," Vir promised.

A second, then third thud made Na'Toth spin back round, Vir peering curiously around her. Lennier stood there, his arms in a in a defensive position, and two more of the attackers lay on the floor.

"I thought Minbari stayed out of other people's fights," Na'Toth stated.

"As a rule, we do," Lennier replied. "However, these two were about to launch a sneak attack, and I could not allow that. I'm sorry, should I not have helped?"

"Lennier! Behind you!" Vir exclaimed in a shaky voice, his arm trembling as he pointed.

"Vir, behind you!" Na'Toth said with a growl.

"There are attackers behind you as well, Na'Toth," Lennier added, looking around. "I believe we are surrounded."

Vir looked around as well, expression indecipherable. Somewhere between abject fear, some sort of rage, and, unbelievably for a Centauri, amusement, Na'Toth decided. "Wouldn't it be prudent if we fought, well, if we fought *back to back?"* he said, dropping his voice into a stage whisper.

"Strategically sound," Lennier agreed.

Na'Toth fought a brief struggle with herself before allowing a feral grin to appear on her face. "I can think of worse people to fight with."

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair sighed and tapped his link as it bleeped. "Sinclair."

*"Jeff, you'd better get down here!"* Garibaldi yelled, the sounds of fighting clear in the background. "We've got a problem!"

"Where are you, Michael?"

*"Zocalo! I…dammit! Jeff, you're not gonna believe this!"*

Sinclair looked up at Ivanova, who had just approached his console, and smiled wryly. "Garibaldi, I would believe just about anything. What's going on?"

*"Bar brawl…."*

"Not me," Ivanova murmured, holding her hands up.  
*"I think…hang on…."* Garibaldi broke off, but they could still here shouting and things being broken. Then, miraculously, there was silence. *"Sorry about that. Just get down here, Commander."*

"On my way."

"Maybe it's Londo and G'Kar," Ivanova suggested.

"It could be Kosh for all I know, but it's got to be something major to upset Garibaldi like that," Sinclair replied with a smile. "Don't worry, as soon as I find out, I'll let you know."

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

The area of the Zocalo where the fight occurred was virtually unrecognisable, and Sinclair wondered how much of the budget would have to go on repairing the damage. Unless, of course, he could bill whoever started the brawl.

"Commander," Garibaldi greeted him.

Sinclair looked at his friend. "You look like hell."

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

Just then, Sinclair heard laughter, high-pitched, and he frowned, looking around Garibaldi. Then his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Lennier, Vir and Na'Toth were sat together drinking and chatting, and generally looking worse for wear.

"Michael, please tell me those three were not responsible for this," Sinclair said to his chief of security.

Garibaldi smiled. "That's why I thought you'd want to be here, for when the ambassadors arrive."

"You're too kind."

"I know."

"Speak of the devils…." Garibaldi rocked on his feet. "If you'll excuse me, Commander, I think I'll be somewhere else."

"Charges?" Sinclair asked.

"The bartender isn't bothered about pressing any, says the ones who they were fightin' with have been making trouble for a while now, and he's glad to see the back of them," Garibaldi replied. "Just a question of damage payments."

Sinclair nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Sinclair said dryly.

"Commander Sinclair, what is the meaning of this?" G'Kar demanded to know. "Why have we been summoned…here?"

"Great Maker, what happened?" Londo asked, looking around.

Sinclair decided the blunt approach was necessary. "Your aides happened, Ambassadors."

He never thought he would see Delenn looking shocked, but that was the expression she wore she well as she looked at him. "Our aides? All of them."

"Yes. Apparently, Vir and Na'Toth were drinking - separately, I might add - when some individuals attacked Na'Toth. While she was defending herself, an assailant crept up behind her, but Vir stopped him from making a sneak attack. Lennier also stopped two sneak attacks while Na'Toth's back was turned, and Na'Toth in turn saved both of them."

Sinclair knew the first part was a fabrication; Na'Toth had thrown the first punch, but he wasn't about to make that public knowledge. The way he had told the story, no one would owe anyone else anything, and while the ambassadors could issue rebukes in public, in private they would probably be congratulated. Happy endings for everyone.

"Now," Sinclair continued. "No charges will be made against any of them as long as you…." He looked at all three of the ambassadors. "…Agree to pay for the damages."

"Absolutely, Commander," Delenn replied instantly.

"Yes, yes, of course," G'Kar agreed.

Londo simply nodded. "Let us know the cost."

Sinclair smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Well, good day to you all." As he walked away, he muttered to himself, "If only everything could be solved so easily." Then he shook his head. "I need a drink."

Londo, G'Kar and Delenn stood staring unbelievingly at Vir, Na'Toth and Lennier, who hadn't noticed the arrival of their employers or that they were being watched. All three ambassadors shook their heads, then muttered simultaneously, "I need a drink," and walked off in different directions.

FIN


End file.
